


Five More Minutes

by gabewrites



Series: Dingdulian Drabbles [3]
Category: Wan Wan Games RPF
Genre: Fluff, Kissing, M/M, RPF
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-30
Updated: 2018-07-30
Packaged: 2019-06-18 19:17:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,160
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15492846
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gabewrites/pseuds/gabewrites
Summary: Request from tumblr:"Ding dong coming up to Julian while he's drawing and starts hugging him and smooching him and he won't stop . Julian keeps trying to draw but they end up just cuddling and making out and Julian never finished that drawing."





	Five More Minutes

They always had work to do. Every day it was working on the game, or Julian had commissions to draw, or Ding Dong wanted to stream, and less and less time was set aside for relaxation. This also meant that less time was there for spending together, aside from work talk that could often stress them both out when they were thinking on self imposed deadlines. 

Usually it was Julian trying to persuade DD to get some sleep, come eat with him, maybe even watch a movie and give himself a break, but today Ding Dong was a little restless. He was trying to program, but his concentration was dying out. He tapped on his desk and looked up at the ceiling, at the shitty white walls of the apartment, heard the whirr of a dingy fan keeping them as cool as possible since the air conditioner broke. And that’s when he realized he hadn’t finished a single thing in ten minutes. He actually needed a break. This was worthless time spent.

He thought about making lunch, but it was only 10, barely past breakfast. He stood up from his chair and tapped his foot, staring around the room before finally leaving and heading for Julian. He looked into the room to see Julian leaned too close to his screen, obviously drawing. Most of the light had been blocked from the room, and Julian didn’t stop for a moment to notice Ding Dong standing in the doorway. DD pouted and headed into the room, ruffling a hand through Julian’s hair and giving him a kiss on the cheek. “What are you drawing.” 

Ding Dong smiled and rested his head on Julian’s shoulder, watching him sketch out a few large and exaggerated shapes. “Commissions- finally opened ‘em up again.” Julian’s tongue poked out of his mouth slightly while he concentrated on getting a line straight. “Slots filled up fast, so that’s a good sign-“ Julian didn’t even look away from his monitor, and his hand worked away on his drawing tablet, showing no signs of stopping. Ding Dong only frowned and stood up again, putting his hands on Julian’s shoulders and massaging lightly. 

“Don’t you think you deserve a break, Julie?” Ding Dong spoke low and soft, running a hand through Julian’s hair again to try to distract him. He had been working on commissions all of yesterday. He had still been working on them when DD went to bed- in fact. “Julian, have you gotten any sleep?” Julian didn’t respond and looked guilty, eyes obviously tired. He had to have a headache by now from staring at the bright light of his screen. 

Instead of responding, Julian kept doing his work, but with a noticeable guilt present. He knew he always told DD to stop working to exhaustion, and this painted him as a bit of a hypocrite. “These commissions are…important.” Ding Dong was unconvinced, and he pressed another kiss to Julian’s cheek. “We need the money, and I enjoy drawing them anyway, so you really don’t need to worry and-” DD stopped listening to what Julian was saying and bent around to shut him up with a kiss, tilting his head at the right angle and smiling when Julian kissed back. It felt like it had been a while. 

It probably had been a while, DD realized, since they had the time and more than a quick kiss before getting to work. He didn’t feel like stopping, and neither did Julian, but he pulled away and guiltily looked at the drawing on his computer. “I…I’ve really got to finish this…” Julian trailed off and picked up his tablet pen, getting back to work. Ding Dong leaned on the side of Julian’s chair and didn’t give up, stealing cheek kisses and playing with his hair. Julian ignored him for a few minutes, working on his smooth lines, trying to brush DD off. Ding Dong was half tempted to slide into his lap to take his attention away, but he didn’t. 

Julian let out a breathy sound of annoyance when he couldn’t seem to get the last few line right, maybe the proportions were off…but trying and failing on one line for a few straight minutes was driving him crazy. Combined with DD kissing his neck, his cheek, playing with his hair, distracting him, he was going to lose it. One more kiss on the cheek and Julian was slamming his pen on the desk, grabbing Ding Dong’s face and pulling him back into a kiss. They both couldn’t help but smile. 

Ding Dong grabbed Julian’s hand and looked out into the living room, trying to get him to move to the couch. “Five minutes, then you can get back to work, I promise.” DD has his best puppy dog eyes on, and Julian didn’t need any more convincing than that to get up off his chair and into another brief kiss before following to the couch. 

It was easy for Ding Dong to fall into to Julian’s lap and start kissing him while he leaned back into the couch, feeling more comfortable than he had felt in days on his cheap computer chair. He wrapped his arms around DD’s waist and pulled him close, smiling against his boyfriend’s lips when hands were cupping his face gently, a thumb brushing against stubble on his cheek. He only pulled away briefly to really look Ding Dong in the eyes, sighing big. “I’m sorry I haven’t had time-“

DD shushed Julian and ran a hand through his hair again, kissing his forehead. “We have time right now.” They fell back into a kiss and pulled each other as close as possible on the couch, Julian’s hands sliding gently up Ding Dong’s shirt. It had been who knows how long since they had a deep kiss like this, and they both couldn’t stop smiling and lingering on every touch longer than necessary. Lazy kissing and touching was all they could have asked for. Something to alleviate the stress they had been holding themselves under. They deserved this.

Ding Dong’s hands were on Julian’s shoulders now, and he shifted in his lap while concentrating on the kiss, never wanting it to end. Five minutes wasn’t enough to remedy the weeks of relentless working, 10 minutes wasn’t. They kissed until they were both getting tired, and DD grabbed a fluffy blanket off the back of the couch to cover them in while they kissed slow and lazy. Ding Dong made sure there was a pillow in place and let Julian shift to laying down, still kissing, but slowly less of a kiss and more of letting their lips rest against each other. 

It was long before the warm and fuzzy feeling and the warm and fuzzy blanket had them drifting off, Julian holding DD tight while Ding Dong gripped onto the blanket and snuggled into him. What was wrong with another five minutes?


End file.
